


Faggot

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friendship, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Safer Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca imaginó que su vida podía dar ese giro de la noche a la mañana y convertirse en un infierno. No era tan grave, pero para alguien con la reputación de Uryuu era el fin del mundo. Como se suele decir: una cosa llevó a la otra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach le pertenece a Kubo.

Nunca imaginó que su vida adolescente podía dar ese giro de la noche a la mañana y convertirse en un infierno. No era tan grave, pero para alguien con la reputación de Uryuu era el fin del mundo.

Todo había comenzando escasas horas atrás. Solía ser el favorito de los profesores a la hora de pedir favores, y el del día consistía en acondicionar el gimnasio para el próximo torneo de básquet. Quien le haría compañía no sería otro que el capitán del equipo escolar. Un muchacho de un metro ochenta de alto, puro músculos y sonrisa encantadora. Parecía mentira, como en las películas yankees: ¿para ser capitán de un equipo deportivo era un requisito indispensable ser irresistible?

No, quizás Hino no era un adonis, pero para un chico como Uryuu, tan retraído y tímido -que encima se le sumaba ser el blanco de los envidiosos- tener una oportunidad así, estar tan cerca de un muchacho de ese talante, era demasiado. Nunca imaginó poder estar más cerca que eso; ser gay e introvertido, además de altanero, no le daban muchas oportunidades de concretar (a su edad era más lo que se fantaseaba que lo que se hacía); pero pese a que no imaginó algo más que compartir una tarde con el muchacho, acabó por compartir mucho más.

El tal Hino resultó ser un tipo muy hablador (incluso con él, quien gracias a los nervios y a su huidiza personalidad sólo contestaba monosílabos), no supo cómo acabaron hablando de chicas, sin embargo Ishida no mostraba el mismo interés que Hino por hablar del género femenino, no por nada (aunque era un secreto que había sabido esconder muy bien hasta ese momento).

Como se suele decir: una cosa llevó a la otra. Ishida sacó coraje de "dios vaya a saber dónde" y se animó a dar un paso al frente, motivado quizás por las hormonas. Hormonas que en la adolescencia hacían estragos y no permitían pensar coherentemente por más que se sea el numero uno de la escuela e Ishida Uryuu. Notó la erección de Hino y la mano se movió sola, ¿lo mejor? Que Hino, pese a toda la heterosexualidad que había pregonado minutos antes, se dejó hacer muy complaciente.

Y así los hallaron en plena faena, por suerte Uryuu llevaba los pantalones puestos para cuando ingresó el profesor, pero había quedado muy claro que era lo que estaba haciendo con su boca, allí abajo, en la entrepierna de Hino. Quiso que la tierra lo tragara cuando vio la expresión del profesor, y quiso morir cuando éste comenzó a hablar.

—¡Es inadmisible este tipo de comportamiento! ¡Hay reglas respecto a mantener relaciones sexuales en una institución pública! —El profesor siguió hablando mientras Hino con torpeza se ajustaba el cinto, Uryuu por su parte se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha, rogándole a Kami por un milagro, por poder valerse -aunque fuera una vez- del prestigio del cual gozaba dentro de la escuela; pero justamente eso le jugó en contra—: No me lo esperaba de alguien como usted, señor Hino. Y menos de usted, señor Ishida.

—Profesor… —intentó decir el deportista estrella, pero fue interrumpido.

—No diga nada, lo quiero a usted y a Ishida en mi oficina, cuanto antes —acusó con el dedo índice—; esto amerita un llamado de atención.

Ishida palideció, ¿eso implicaba llamar a los padres? Ahí se le vino el cielo encima. El corazón le latía de manera alarmante a medida que se encaminaba a la oficina del rector. Ahí lo esperaban éste y el profesor que lo había encontrado en pleno acto sexual. Sudaba, como nunca en la vida lo había hecho. Se preguntó en dónde estaba Hino, había salido prácticamente corriendo luego de la bochornosa situación; pero no necesitó preguntarse demasiado, el mentado chico salió de la oficina regalándole una dura mirada.

—Pase —sentenció el rector con aspereza. Ishida se encontraba estirando la manga de su pulóver como signo inequívoco de nervios.

Y adentro fue un calvario. Intentó defenderse, explicar lo inexplicable. Que entendía que era incorrecto ese tipo de comportamiento en una escuela, que pensaba aceptar el castigo impuesto. Pero prácticamente no le dejaron hablar, y entre todo lo que escuchó lo único que sacó en limpio era que, contrario a lo que suponía, no les molestaba el acto homosexual en sí, no importaba con quién, sino que no correspondía, ¿era eso nada más?.

Sacó en limpio que había decepcionado a sus superiores, como si por ser el número uno de la escuela, presidente del club de costura y el mayor empollón, no le daba lugar a ser un salvaje sexual como intentaban insinuar que era. Acaso, ¿era su culpa? Hino también había estado allí, pero claro, Hino tenía "novia", una chica muy bonita del otro curso, y él, Ishida Uryuu, vendría a ser el corruptor, el descarriado, el sodomita que había corrompido a la estrella del equipo deportivo, la oveja descarriada.

Sintió nauseas ante tanta mierda, pero se la tuvo que tragar porque sabía que lo peor vendría después. Lo habían citado a Ryuuken; y si creía que podía rogarle a un Dios cristiano por clemencia se daba cuenta de que todavía le quedaba el peor de los viacrucis por pasar: su propio padre. La conversación con Ryuuken no fue ni más llevadera, ni menos pesada de lo que imaginó que podría llegar a ser. Ni siquiera se comparaba un poco a la vergüenza que había sentido frente al rector y el profesor.

—No lo puedo creer de ti, Uryuu. —Acaso, ¿qué era lo que no se podía creer? ¿Que era gay? ¿Que era un ser humano que necesitaba, como TODOS, un poco de atención? ¿Tan malo era el sexo? ¿Por qué la gente lo practicaba entonces si tan reprochable era? No había matado a nadie, santo cielo—. Eres un idiota, al menos si vas a tener este tipo de comportamiento trata de que no te pesquen. —Claro, no había estado en sus planes mamársela a Hino y contárselo a todos en la escuela, padre incluido; pero Ryuuken parecía estar insinuando que si iba a comportarse así al menos que la gente no supiera que le gustaba hacer esas cosas tan mal vistas. Sin embargo Ryuuken nunca se daba a entender: No le molestaba la homosexualidad recién descubierta de su hijo; al igual que los profesores, era el acto en sí—. Siempre dejándome en vergüenza. Me llaman para decirme que encontraron a mi hijo dándole sexo oral a… —Negó con la cabeza dándole una fuerte pitada al cigarrillo, no podía ni decirlo—. Si vas a empezar a tener sexo, más vale que te cuides, sobre todo con el sexo gay porque en el ano…

—Lo sé —censuró para ahorrarse la vergüenza de hablar de sexo sodomita con su padre—, ya sé que hay vasos sanguíneos y que el contagio del sida es mucho mayor. No tengo sexo. Y en caso de tenerlo voy a cuidarme —respondió tajante.

Uryuu se encontraba derrotado o más bien como arrepentido. Sus ojos habían estado mirando el suelo desde que lo descubrieron y ya comenzaba a dolerle el cuello. Ese día volvió a casa y trató de dejar todo atrás, pero al otro día al volver a la escuela se dio cuenta de que el calvario no había terminado, éste recién comenzaba.

Esa mañana supo que algo raro pasaba cuando notó las miradas de un grupo de chicas de primero sobre su persona. Solían mezclar los cursos en los talleres y las reconocía como compañeras del de costura. Intentó no espantarse con fantasmas y trató de seguir la rutina de todas las mañanas, pero al llegar al casillero se encontró con un "faggot" escrito en la puerta. Tomó aire y trató de ignorar la palabra extranjera cuyo significado conocía demasiado bien para su gusto.

Se presentó en la oficina del director a reclamar por su casillero antes de comenzar la clase, y dicho casillero fue limpiado de inmediato; pero a la tarde intuyó que con sólo lavarle la cara al asunto este no se acabaría. En plena práctica deportiva recibió un pelotazo, la cuestión era que la cancha de básquet para las practicas estaba al lado y él se encontraba practicando futbol. Intentó ignorar también eso, pero ya no pudo darle más la espalda cuando al finalizar la clase recibió un empujón que simulaba ser un gesto ameno por parte de Hino.

—¿Qué tal?

—Bien, ¿y tú? —contestó Uryuu con recelo, podía ver la sonrisa de los otros que lo acompañaban.

—Perfecto —se acercó un poco y susurró lo suficientemente audible—, dicen que van a abrir un taller para maricas, podrías ser también el presidente de ese ya que te va tan bien con el de costura.

—Si tú eres el vicepresidente —contraatacó Uryuu con más sarcasmo, ¿cuál era el fin de Hino? ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Si él había quedado bien parado, como el corrompido y no el corrupto—. Estoy seguro que te encantará estar abajo de mí.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, chupa vergas?!

—No te molestaba mucho la idea cuando te la estaba mamando.

Una trompada intentó romperle los lentes y hacerle ver las estrellas sin éxito, Uryuu era bueno para esquivar; pensaba irse a las manos aunque tuviera toda las de perder frente a las autoridades de la escuela. No era asunto suyo que Hino no supiera lidiar con su propia homosexualidad, podía echarle la culpa a Uryuu de haberle sembrado la duda o de ser el causante de que se lo estuviera cuestionando, pero eso no le daba derecho a descargar sus frustraciones para con él.

No duraron demasiado. Un reducido grupo de chicos que Uryuu reconoció perfectamente había estado muy atento al altercado. Sado empujó a Hino para evitar que el puño de éste tocara el rostro del Quincy mientras que Ichigo se encargó de frenar a un envalentonado Uryuu. Mizuiro suspiró cerrando los ojos por un breve instante, mientras que Keigo a su lado se había quedado sorprendido de ver esa faceta explosiva en el nerd del grupo. Sabía que era un "guerrero" así que no debía sorprenderle ese costado salvaje. Desde ya que no se lo imaginaba matando Hollows con el teorema de Pitágoras.

El grupo de Hino se retiró ante la presencia del coloso y el chico de pelo naranja y, pasado el huracán, un momento de silencio incómodo se produjo. Ishida se zafó de malos modos del agarre del shinigami sustituto y se acomodó la ropa. Perfecto: si antes sus amigos no estaban enterados de su secretito éste ya dejaba de serlo en absoluto.

Lo cierto era que no había un alma en la escuela que no lo supiera por boca de otro, los rumores de ese estilo corrían a la velocidad de la luz, y Hino se encargó de dejarlo como al marica más grande de todos los tiempos alegando que se le había tirado encima y no se sabía cuántas sandeces más de ese estilo.

Uryuu miró a Kurosaki tragando saliva y luego perdió la mirada; en apariencias nadie iba a acotar nada para cortar el denso clima, y si alguien podía hacerlo no era otro que Keigo y sus salidas desubicadas. ¡Vaya que lo fue!

—¡Ishida! —Lo señaló con el dedo índice— ¡La idea es genial, un club de maricas!

—¡¿Quieres que te mate?!

—Asano-san —reprochó Mizuiro mirándolo.

—¡Y tú que me dices "Asano-san"! —No tenía nada que ver, pero no perdía oportunidad de reflejar cuánto le dolía el detalle de que su amigo hubiera adoptado tanta distancia, aunque ésta fuera ficticia.

—Ya, va a comenzar la clase, mejor volvamos al salón —medió Kurosaki por el bien del Quincy.

Ishida los vio marcharse, Keigo hablando a los gritos sobre que la idea de un club de maricas era muy original en una escuela y Mizuiro callándolo porque, era evidente, Uryuu podía escucharlo. El Quincy se tomó unos segundos para calmarse e ir al aula y así seguir con su vida normal.

El mundo parecía estar empecinado en demostrarle que no podía seguir tapando lo evidente. Creer que antes vivía una vida normal había sido una gran hipocresía. Agradeció la intervención de sus amigos, sentía que podía llamarlos como tal, porque podía ¿cierto? No dejarían de serlo aunque sospecharan de sus gustos raritos para el sexo.

Quizás era un perseguido, tal vez eran fantasmas que él mismo se había creado, pero ese día, en el recreo, sintió que la relación había cambiado. No, nunca había sido la mejor, la más estrecha, pero ya no lo trataban con la misma naturalidad; no lo apartaban tampoco, pero él podía sentir el aire enrarecido cuando estaba en el grupo.

Como era obvio y de esperarse en él, se apartó. Tomó distancia, no le interesaba mantener un trato con personas que no podían verlo de manera natural. Extremista el joven Quincy, porque sus amigos jamás lo juzgaron por sus gustos sexuales, podía ser necrofílico (bueno, no tanto) que no dejarían de ser amigos, pero era cierto que ahora no sabían cómo tratarlo.

No por rechazo, simplemente temían decir algo que incomodara al Quincy, además desde lo del gimnasio se mostraba más a la defensiva y cerrado que de costumbre, era imposible tratar con él. Él único que seguía tratándolo como siempre, curiosamente, era Asano, pero a nadie le llamaba la atención: Keigo vivía en su planeta, ajeno a la realidad circundante. O eso creían los demás.

Pasó un día, dos… el hostigamiento por parte del equipo de básquet siguió y asimismo las quejas a la dirección. Mantuvo la calma, trató de mentirse diciendo que tomar distancia con sus amigos no le dolía, porque él siempre había sido un lobo solitario. Todo parecía haber dado un vuelco espantoso; no sólo en cuanto a la confianza perdida de los profesores, sentía que todo el mundo lo miraba como si se tratara de alguna aberración de la naturaleza. Que Ryuuken lo hiciera no le llamaba la atención. Pero no, algo seguía invariable: Keigo Asano, seguía siendo el estúpido de siempre. Era la tercera vez en la mañana que lo mandaba a freír espárragos, pero el muchacho era insistente. ¿Qué tanto tenía o quería hablar con él? NO pensaba hacer un club de maricas.

—Ishida-kun —llamó la dulce voz de su amiga—, ¿tienes los trajes listos?

El Quincy se llevó una mano a la frente. Maldición, con todo lo ocurrido en la semana y Keigo rondándole como una mosca, se había olvidado por completo.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo.

—No te preocupes, podemos coserlos en dos minutos. ¿Los trajiste?

—Sí —por fortuna los había dejado en el aula—; me saltearé historia e iré al talle para empezar cuanto antes.

—Bien, te ayudaré cuando termine la clase.

Tenían que tenerlos listos sí o sí para la prueba de ese día, no eran trajes sencillos y los detalles llevaban tiempo. Por suerte él había estado trabajando a sol y sombra con ellos antes del incidente con Hino, así que si se salteaba una hora y se perdía el recreo, lograría terminar antes de las seis de la tarde cuando los actores necesitaran los trajes.

Uryuu se encaminó rápidamente al taller y en la soledad del mismo se permitió relajarse para comenzar con el trabajo. Era lo único que le mantenía la mente ocupada, alejado de tantas preocupaciones vanas. Porque lo eran, pese a que él, por estar en la tormenta y por ser muy joven aún, lo viera como lo peor que le podría llegar a pasar. Pero en lo mejor una voz estruendosa le hizo sobresaltar, es que el muchacho no poseía un reiatsu sobresaliente y Uryuu se encontraba muy ensimismado en la costura.

—¡Te encontré, Ishida!  
—Ay, Dios —suspiró, dejando de lado la costura—. ¿Qué quieres, Asano? Ya te dije que…

—¡¿Qué haces, planes para el nuevo club?!

—¡NO lo voy a hacer! —Maldición ¿de qué forma hacerle entender?

—¿Por qué no? ¿No eres marica, acaso? —Se extrañó.

Ishida tomó eso como una burla hiriente, se puso de pie furioso y pasó no a su lado sino sobre él, para irse con paso rápido hasta la azotea. Iluso si creía que el chico no iba a encontrarlo allí.

—¡Te encontré, Ishida! —exclamó Asano.

—¡Dios, eres una pesadilla! ¡¿No deberías estar en clase?! ¡¿Qué te sucede de repente conmigo, Asano?! —El mentado se mesuró un poco (apenas un poco).

—Nada, es que la idea de un club de ese estilo es buena y… —No entendía el punto de Keigo, no entendía su lógica y no le interesaba tampoco entenderla, al menos hasta que el chico agregó con energía—: ¡Te admiro, Ishida! —El mentado se quedó azorado con esa apreciación, ¿lo admiraba por ser marica? Habrase visto.

—Bien por ti, me alegro —ironizó e intentó despacharlo, porque de alguna manera lograba ponerle incómodo. Nunca creyó que la presencia de Keigo podría llegar a ponerlo tan nervioso. Que sí, le exasperaba como a todo el mundo, pero en ese momento no eran esa clase de nervios.

—De verdad…

—Claro, voy a creerme que de la noche a la mañana te caigo bien. —Ambos sabían que ellos dos no eran precisamente amigos. Keigo prefería tenerlo al Quincy lo más lejos posible, al menos hasta enterarse del secreto.

—Ey, ¿me tomas por una mala persona? —El cambio en Keigo llamó la atención del otro. Nunca podía vérsele tan serio o incluso tan tranquilo (que ese chico hablaba a los gritos).

—No, es que no entiendo por qué de repente me estás rondando como una mosca a la miel. —Fue sutil, porque pensó en otra expresión que no iba con su culto vocabulario.

—Ya te dije, hombre —se quejó—: te admiro —reiteró por tercera vez—, hay que tener huevos para… —Silenció por un breve momento—. Ni yo puedo decirlo.

Uryuu abrió grande los azulados ojos, creía empezar a comprender al incomprensible Keigo Asano. Éste se rascó la cabeza y observó hacia atrás como si temiera que alguien estuviera escondido por ahí, luego caminó unos pasos hacia el Quincy logrando estremecerlo por la cercanía. No iba a comerlo, no era para tanto. Ni tampoco se lo imaginaba pegándole por gay, es decir, Keigo era un estúpido, pero una buena persona también.

—No se trata de coraje, Asano —reprochó el Quincy recargándose en la baranda.

—Para mí tu actitud es valiente. —Plantó un puchero que parecía ser reflexivo, el mismo gesto que le plantaba a Kurosaki cuando le hablaba con seriedad—. No todo el mundo es capaz de defenderse como tú lo has hecho. —Keigo había quedado asombrado de las palabras del Quincy para con Hino, puesto que nunca había negado su homosexualidad, al contrario, contraatacaba con las mismas armas, porque había quedado claro que Hino era tan gay como él llegado el caso.

—Me veo acorralado; no es que lo asumo porque me agrada gritarlo al mundo. —Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, se daba cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo asumía en voz alta, y Keigo la primera persona a la que le era sincero con ese asunto.

—Ya, pero me gustaría poder tener esos huevos para afrontar al mundo. —Se acorraló contra la reja, como si se viera intimidado.

—T-Tú —murmuró el Quincy. Vio como el muchacho se acomodaba uno de los mechones, que con los años había crecido considerablemente.

—De tenerlo podría decirle a Mizuiro cuánto me jode —cerró los ojos con fuerza— jode —repitió entre dientes— que me trate así, con tanta distancia.

Ishida sintió algo similar a la ¿ternura? O más bien empatía al comprender los sentimientos de Keigo hacia su amigo. Intentó decir algo, dar un buen consejo, pero no era bueno para hablar con otras personas sobre asuntos tan personales.

—No hace falta que se lo grites al mundo, con que él lo sepa…

—Perdería su amistad —interrumpió. Ahora el alegre e hiperactivo Asano se mostraba triste, como nunca Ishida lo había visto.

—No sabes.

—Sí, lo sé —contradijo recuperando el brío—, él… él no es así —dijo con cierta incomodidad.

—¿Rarito como nosotros? —completó, y Keigo asintió.

—Por eso, si haces un club de maricas… yo —se llevó una mano a la frente, típico saludo militar— me postulo como teniente.

—Vicepresidente, querrás decir.

—Es lo mismo. —No rompió la postura, al contrario, se mantuvo en una pose formal. Ishida sonrió apenas y negó con la cabeza, Asano tenía una forma de ser muy particular. De repente algo hizo "clic" en él.

—Oye, no es tan mala idea... —Dio la vuelta recargando la espalda en la baranda—. Hacer un club que promueva la tolerancia, para los grupos sexuales. Lesbianas, homosexuales, transgénero... Con seguridad no somos los únicos que estamos así, con miedo al "qué dirán". —Hablaba más consigo mismo.

—De esa forma —Keigo recuperaba las energías—, haremos un grupo de soldados y nos defenderemos entre nosotros; ¡entrenaremos día y noche para enfrentar a los abusivos y cagarlos bien a palazos en grupo!

—Bueno, no es la idea que tengo, pero... —negó resignado—, más o menos sería algo así: darnos apoyo.

—La idea del apoyo es genial —dijo con cierta morbosidad que Ishida entendió. El Quincy entornó los ojos para luego quedársele viendo con curiosidad. Nunca había imaginado a Keigo en las mismas, es decir, todos resaltaban lo "mucho" que quería a Mizuiro, pero siempre suponían que los reproches por el trato distante y el enojo de que Mizuiro siempre prefiriera estar con sus novias se debían a pura envidia. Incluso Ishida lo había visto babear por chicas, pero bueno, quizás no fuera gay, quizás sólo le gustaba Mizuiro, o fuera bisexual o pansexual. En el mundo no todo es blanco o negro, también hay grises—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Asano con cierta gracia, Ishida se le había quedado mirándole con una expresión de ensoñación. No era de ensoñación, sólo estaba cavilando al respecto, pero Keigo prefería quedarse con la impresión de que Uryuu lo miraba con cariño.

—Nada, es que... —Parecía volver en sí, justo a tiempo ya que vio como Keigo se le iba al humo con los ojos cerrados y dispuesto a besarlo.

—¡Ishida!

—¡¿Qué haces, Asano?! —Lo esquivó justo a tiempo. El chico cayó al suelo y allí se quedó, con una expresión taciturna.

—Es que… no conocí nunca a un chico que le gustara otro, eres el primero.

—¡¿Y por eso tenemos que besarnos?! —reprochó encrespado.

—Ey, ¿es verdad que se la…? —Hizo el gesto obsceno con la mano en clara alusión al sexo oral, pero al ver que Ishida no estaba dispuesto a responderle continuó—: Yo nunca hice nada, nunca besé a nadie.

—¡No voy a besarte! ¡Deja de intentar inspirar lástima! —solicitó con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —Se sentó de golpe, como si un piolín hubiera tirado de él— ¡Podemos juntar soledades, prácticar entre nosotros, descubrir los placeres carnales!

—Por kami, lo último que me faltaba: Keigo Asano, mi stalkeer personal.

—¡No, tu teniente gay!

—Como sea, me parece idiota enrollarnos sólo porque los dos pateamos para el mismo equipo. —Se lo haría ver a los golpes, de ser necesario.

Sin embargo Keigo se mantuvo con una expresión que parecía estar dando a entender que no comprendía el punto del Quincy. Para él era más que lógico, Ishida era un chico muy agradable, visualmente hablando porque reconocía que era un dolor en el culo. Pero ya, Ishida debía pensar lo mismo de él, lo que solían pensar todos: que era un idiota.

—¡Está bien! —combinó luego de meditarlo brevemente—, si crees que vamos muy rápido.

—¡Ni rápido ni lento, idiota! ¡No me interesa enrollarme con alguien sólo porque-! —Se censuró, no entendía que hacía tratando de hacerle entrar en razón a Keigo. Dio la vuelta y atravesó la puerta escuchando el grito a sus espaldas.

—¡Te invito a cenar! ¡Al cine! ¡Podemos ir despacio! —Ishida lo ignoró, pero corrió para alcanzarlo en las escaleras. Con la fuerza suficiente logró acorralarlo contra la pared y robarle un torpe beso. Ishida lo empujó y terminó de bajar los escalones escapando a tiempo.

Qué pedazo de imbécil importante que era ese Asano, robarle así un beso sólo porque los dos eran gay. Aunque claro, Keigo había manifestado su sentir: no era más que admiración; y a veces el cariño puede nacer por éste, ¿cierto? O al menos confundirse.

Al final cuando llegó al taller Orihime ya estaba allí terminando lo que faltaba, le pidió disculpas por desaparecerse, pero Inoue al verlo tan alborotado atinó a decir:

—No te preocupes, hiciste bastante así que no tuve mucho trabajo —lo miró con curiosidad—; por otro lado, deberías tener cuidado, si algún profesor te pesca afuera del aula…

—No estaba haciendo nada malo. —Se defendió enseguida, enrojeciendo de súbito—. ¿Qué queda por hacer? —Intentó distraer la conversación. Inoue sonrió y dejó de lado el tema cediéndole el vestido que estaba terminando.

Llegaron justo a tiempo, los actores tuvieron sus trajes y practicaron con ellos antes del evento. Marchó a casa sintiendo que un extenuante día por fin llegaba a su fin. Extenuante como ningún otro porque Asano tenía la facultad de agotar; era tan enérgico que, suponía, debía alimentar esa energía con la ajena.

¿Y por qué pensaba en ese idiota? Ishida no lo sabía, pero no dejó de hacerlo incluso cuando fue a acostarse. En la penumbra de su cuarto se acarició los labios.

—Idiota, ni siquiera sabe besar bien —se quejó dando la vuelta para tratar de dormir.

 

**(…)**

 

Al otro día, cuando llegó a la escuela y tomó el pasillo rumbo al aula lo vio a Keigo corriendo hacia él como un huracán. Intentó escapar, pero le fue imposible, éste lo tomó de un brazo y lo arrastró por la escuela, flameando como una bandera.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede, Asano?! —El mentado parecía tener la facultad de sacar a flote su lado más grosero y explosivo. Sí, con él sentía que le corría sangre por las venas. Se sentía vivo, o al menos una emoción que la apatía diaria en la que estaba sumido. Como si lo mantuviera atento o alerta a algo que no sabía darle nombre.

—¡Mira, Ishida! —Señaló la planilla pegada en el pizarrón principal— ¡Lo aprobaron recién!

Uryuu miró con desconfianza y sus pequeños ojos se fueron abriendo paulatinamente en señal de asombro.

—¿Q-Qué? —La cartelera decía claramente "taller especial" y "Presidente: Ishida Uryuu. Vicepresidente: Asano Keigo. Miembros: …". No siguió leyendo, reparó en la sacudida de hombro que le estaba dedicando el supuesto segundo al mando.

—¡¿Qué te parece: Taller "Ganemos amigos ya"?! En vez de enemigos. —Agregó con euforia—: "Gay". La "g" por "Ganemos", la "a"…

—Entendí a la primera —lo interrumpió— y el nombre me parece patético y no tiene nada que ver con un taller de tolerancia.

—Pero, pero... —Se lamentó, la idea había sido genial.

—Además no me consultaste —reprochó plantándole un gesto de sentido enojo—. Has escrachado mi nombre en la hoja y…

—Pero yo también estoy —se defendió, para luego mostrar un semblante de decepción—. Ey, creí que no te molestaba…

—¡No, no me molesta asumir que soy gay, pero esto es…!

—Ayer…

—¡Ayer era ayer, Asano! Lo que pasó ayer fue… nada. —Dio la vuelta e intentó irse, dejándolo a Keigo con ese semblante que le partía al medio, porque ver una cara triste para alguien como él era intolerable.*

Se mantuvo todo el día en el patio trasero, seguro de que allí nadie iría a molestarlo. Luego se encerró en el vestuario sabiendo que no habría prácticas deportivas. Y meditó al respecto durante todo ese tiempo. No le importaba, en lo más mínimo, haber decepcionado a Asano, no era su culpa si él se había creado una imagen errónea de su persona. No era perfecto, y le costaba asumir su homosexualidad como a cualquier otro chico de su edad, ¡no era un jodido mártir que podía ser presiente de un club así! En tal caso él debía sentir admiración por Keigo al verlo tan comprometido (si bien podía ser un desvarío de éste y motivado por lo ocurrido ayer). Podían estar equivocándose, y muy feo. Se encorvó en la banca y escondió el rostro entre las manos, se sentía superado por la situación. No obstante la voz de Hino diciendo que iba al vestuario a buscar en el casillero las llaves lo puso en alerta.

—¡Te encontré, Ishida! —Esa frase parecía haber nacido con el único fin de atormentarlo, lo perseguiría de por vida y tendría pesadillas. Ahí estaba, Asano señalándolo con el dedo índice y el tal Hino ingresando al mismo tiempo por la puerta lateral.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? —preguntó con fastidio.

—¿Qué te importa? —susurró el quincy—. El vestuario no es tuyo, es de todos los alumnos.

Hino tenía prohibido pelear con Ishida, a ambos les habían advertido que serían expulsados llegado el caso. En realidad sólo a Uryuu, a Hino nada más le dijeron que no le permitirían jugar en el próximo partido, y eso para alguien que dedica su vida al deporte era la muerte en vida y peor que la expulsión.

—¿Están haciendo mariconadas? —consultó con saña, abriendo el casillero. Ishida se puso de pie dispuesto a irse e ignorar la acotación virulenta, pero Asano no tenía prohibido pelear así que contraatacó.

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡¿No puedo hacer cositas con mi novio?! —Lo tomó a Ishida furtivamente de los hombros y lo abrazó posesivo hacia sí; pero el Quincy se removió inquieto y pisándole el pie pasó a su lado.

—Idiotas —murmuró el quincy marchándose.

—¡Que te quede claro Hino, Ishida es mío! —Juntó coraje de donde no tenía el cobarde Asano (lo que hace el amor)— ¡Si te pone celoso-! —Pero no pudo terminar la frase, el Quincy volvió sobre sus pasos para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo fuera del vestuario. Eso o iba a seguir gritando incoherencias consiguiendo que Hino se cabreara y todo terminara peor.

—¿Puedes parar? —pidió Uryuu con desgano.

—¿Qué se cree ese orangután? —Iba haciendo la mímica de un simio por el pasillo, Ishida se concentró en ignorar la vergüenza ajena que poco a poco dejaba de sentir por Keigo.

—¿Qué quieres, Asano?

—Primero, que veas la planilla con todos los miembros, y luego —dijo con ahínco— que medites bien al respecto. Si vas a dejar de ser el presidente, pasaré yo a serlo —miró el horizonte— y quedará en mis manos el futuro de todos los estudiantes homosexuales.

—Dios nos libre y nos guarde si eso pasa —tomó con desidia la dichosa planilla y observó los nombres—, pero… —Leía con claridad y reconocía la mitad.

—Son muchos, ¿verdad? Me costó reunir toda esa gente —comentó con alegría acercando el rostro al del Quincy, pero éste esquivó lo que parecía ser un beso para ingresar al aula del taller.

—Pero estas personas no son… o sea, Kurosaki e Inoue son pareja, no son…

—¿Gays? —Ingresó tras él cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

—Sado también está, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, bueno que esté Chizuru-san no me asombra —meditó al respecto, era cantado que ella tenía una insana obsesión con Orihime y sus pechos.

—Pero la idea no es hacer un club con gays, sino de gays.

Claro, Ishida entendía: tolerancia. Asano había hablado de eso, corrección: habían hablado de eso. No se trataba de que lo fueran o no, sino de crear un grupo que pudiera concientizar a otros para que aceptaran que ser homosexual no era una enfermedad, sino una simple elección sexual. Como quien decide comer una manzana en vez de una naranja a la hora de un refrigerio. No tenía nada de malo. Y no se necesitaba para eso, gente pura y exclusivamente gay, sino personas tolerantes. Y allí, en la planilla, estaban sus amigos.

—Eres... —Ishida se quedó a medio decir, lo observó entre asombrado y maravillado, una tenue sonrisa asomó en sus labios.

—¿Un idiota? —completó Keigo, eso era lo que solían decirle siempre.

—Además —admitió, y como no sabía darle nombre a eso que comenzaba a ver en Keigo, prefirió ser más gestual, porque un gesto dice más que mil palabras. Acercó los labios a los de un expectante Asano y los rozó apenas, pero eso fue un aliciente para el chico quien lo tomó enseguida de la cintura y lo estrechó contra sí robándole un beso más profundo. Cuando Ishida sintió la caricia que le efectuaba la lengua de Asano quiso frenar todo, pero éste estaba prendido a él como un pulpo.

—Soy encantador. Eso ibas a decir —decretó de inmediato cuando el Quincy le dio un empujón para quitárselo de encima.

—No, que eres admirable. —Se ajusto los lentes apretando los labios que aun sentían la ligera presión y el contacto con Keigo—. Hay que tener huevos para poder armar un club así y convocar solo a toda esta gente. —Le sonrió luego de emular las palabras que el mismo Asano le hubiera dedicado el día anterior. Vio que el chico volvía a írsele al humo, y a diferencia de las veces anteriores no lo esquivó, lo recibió con algo de ¿miedo? (tal vez era miedo a lo nuevo que comenzaba a sentir, a lo desconocido) y le permitió que le mordiera la boca.

—¡Entonces, ya que estamos solos, ¿me haces eso que le hiciste a Hino?! —Asano plantó un gesto de dolor cuando la madera que sostenía la planilla dio contra su cabeza.

—Vas rápido —pasó a su lado para abrir la puerta. En quince minutos tendrían el primer taller y todavía no tenía nada en mente para esa primera clase—; pero si quieres acepto ir al cine contigo…

—¡A mi casa, así me aprovecho de ti en mi habitación! ¡Podemos hacer pijamada!  
—Eso hacen las chicas.

—¡Y los gays! —No lo sabía, pero era capaz de decir cualquier cosa con tal de convencerlo.

—Podrías ser menos evidente —aconsejó—: si me invitabas a tu casa sin contarme tus planes quizás caía.

Pero Ishida sabía que Keigo era adorablemente sincero, al igual que él no había nacido para mentir o para ocultar lo que pensaba o sentía. Tarde o temprano, y a los gritos, Asano terminaba revelando todo sobre sí mismo. Y le encantaba esa transparencia, porque por más que los dos hubieran sido hipócritas con un aspecto muy importante de sus vidas, ahí estaban… juntando "soledades".

—¡Bueno, entonces acompáñame a casa y me ayudas a estudiar! ¡Será genial tener a mí merced al nerd de la escuela! —Se perdió en su mente, suponiendo que por osmosis ahora que estaba con Uryuu aprobaría automáticamente.

—Está bien, iré a tu casa a estudiar lengua y anatomía, si tanto te interesa de repente el estudio —dijo con un tono en doble sentido que poseía cierta sensualidad.

Keigo se puso de mil colores y empezó a correr por el salón presa de la emoción. Al final Asano se había salido con la suya. Y es que tenía la facultad de ganar, al menos, por cansancio. Ishida aprendió a adorarlo así: atolondrado, gritón, dramático, siempre sonriente y franco con sus sentimientos y principios. Tenían mucho que aprender el uno del otro.

 

**FIN**


	2. Extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adv.: Lemon.

Habían quedado en que Keigo lo llamaría. No es que le molestara dejar en evidencia su homosexualidad, pero había que afrontarlo: No tenía los cojones aún para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, sobre todo ante su familia. Asimismo Mizuho a veces tenía la facilidad de leerlo como un libro abierto, y al verlo a Ishida no duraría en hacer alguna acotación al estilo: “¿Cuándo traerás una chica a casa?” o “¿No te estarás volviendo rarito? Tanto ‘Mizuiro’ se me hace sospechoso” o la clásica “¿Qué pasó con Ikkaku, cuándo viene?”. Aunque esta última no venía al caso ella no perdía oportunidad de reclamárselo, como si fuera la culpa de su hermano que Madarame no quisiera pisar ese hogar.

La ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo, pero la ocasión perfecta se dio cuando el domingo Mizuho le avisó que saldría con sus amigas:

—¡Y ni se te ocurra hacer algo raro como una fiesta mientras no estoy! —Daba por hecho con esas palabras que se iría, y por muchas horas—¡Porque así como me entero le cuento a papá y de la paliza que yo te voy a dar no te salva nadie! —Dio el portazo y Keigo plantó una sonrisa, para luego arrojarse sobre el sillón, alcanzar el tubo y llamar al Quincy.

Sí, pese a no tener un peso partido al medio tenía un bonito celular, que solo servía para recibir llamadas y mensajes porque otro uso no podía darle (cargarle crédito era un imposible por lo que pocas veces podía responder). Por eso Asano prefirió llamarlo, de esa forma no se quedaba con la duda, caminando por las paredes y ávido de saber si el Quincy había recibido el mensaje y, más importante, si iba a ir.

Le habló tan rápido y tan eufórico que Ishida tuvo que solicitarle “tranquilidad” y que le reiterara lo gritado y balbuceado.

—¡Que estoy solo! ¡So-lo! —reiteró— ¡Y quiero que vengas a ayudarme con anatomía! —De sólo pensarlo sentía que el pantalón era injustamente chico. No, no es que había engordado de golpe o la prenda se había encogido como por arte de magia, es que su pene había cobrado vida.

—Ahora no puedo.

Keigo se cayó del sillón y la sonrisa se le borró de los labios. Se jaló el cabello con el único fin de morir.

—¡Ishida! ¡No puedes hacerme esto!

—Ahora no puedo —aclaró—, pero en un rato estoy allí.

El alma le volvió al cuerpo al pobre de Keigo.

—Está bien, pero no te tardes —imploró—, porque no sé a qué hora volverá mi hermana.

Y se moría tres veces seguidas si Mizuho regresaba para encontrarlo en plena actividad sodomita.

Uryuu no dijo más, iría en cuanto terminara el programa de bricolaje. Nunca se lo perdía y no lo haría en esa ocasión por un joven hormonal y chillón. ¡Qué va! En cuanto estaban dando los materiales (que solía ser al finalizar el programa del día) se preparó y salió del departamento con ganas de usar hirenkyaku para así llegar más rápido. Porque por más que intentara mostrarse superior ante los demás seres inferiores, él también era un adolescente hormonal, y esas hormonas reclamaban atención (la atención de un hombre pura y exclusivamente).

Se ubicó perfectamente; Keigo durante toda la semana le había repetido su dirección al menos diez veces y explicado con pelos y señales cómo llegar. Sabía que la casa de al lado estaba pintada en amarillo, que la pared de enfrente estaba rota, incluso que en la vereda había un graffiti que decía “Panchuro te amo”. Harto lo tenía con el tema, pero ahí estaba, el gran día (para Keigo) había llegado. Era necesario bajar un poco los decibeles porque tanta tensión podía ser contraproducente. Ishida se lo había recalcado, no pretendía que después -a la hora de la verdad- el “amiguito del sur” no funcionara por los nervios o la tensión acumulada.

Tocó timbre y ni terminó de quitar el dedo que la puerta se abrió, ¿qué onda? ¿Había estado detrás de la misma esperando por él? Se aguantó la risa y en cambio se ajustó los lentes con un semblante serio como si estuviera ante un gran problema o una incógnita imposible de resolver. Lo observó de arriba abajo, lucía arreglado además de alterado, y ese detalle -¿por qué negarlo?- le agradó.

—Pasa. —Una sonrisa nerviosa asomó, para colmo la actitud hosca de Ishida no ayudaba a aplacar los ánimos.

—¿Estás solo? —consultó, aunque ya se lo había dicho por teléfono lo mejor era asegurarse.

—Sí, mis padres están de viaje y mi hermana se fue con las amigas... —Empezó a hablar sin parar, dándole la pauta al Quincy que de verdad estaba frenético.

—¿Me das algo para beber? —Le parecía descortés ser él quien lo pidiera, pero si no lo hacía Keigo no pararía de hablar y se quedarían en la sala por horas.

—Sí, claro, disculpa. —Dio la vuelta yendo a la cocina. Ishida observó con calma la casa, era pequeña, pero acogedora—. ¿Quieres que prepare jugo? ¿Algo para comer?

—Para comer no hace falta, gracias.

—Yo tengo hambre —avisó, en realidad iba a comer sólo por ansiedad—; si quieres —pronunció señalando una puerta— ve yendo —indicó—: por el pasillo es la primera puerta, la última es el baño.

Ishida asintió sin amenizar las facciones (lucía enojado y eso acojonaba a Keigo). Una vez solo Asano lanzó un suspiro, era un nervio humano y así las cosas no funcionarían, ¿cómo lograría acercársele a Ishida de esa manera? Tenía que serenarse. Buscó las tostadas, pero no pudo comer ni una, y preparar el jugo le tomó una eternidad y media. Para cuando se encaminó con los vasos y la jarra, haciendo peripecias, no encontró a Uryuu en su cuarto. Susurró en voz baja el apellido del Quincy pensando de inmediato que debería empezar a acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre. Dejó la jarra y los vasos sobre el escritorio y estúpidamente se agachó para fijarse debajo de la cama, ¿dónde se había metido? La casa no era muy grande como para perderse.

—¿Ishida? Digo —se corrigió de inmediato elevando un poco más la voz y saliendo al pasillo; quizás había ido al baño— ¿Uryuu?

—Aquí. —Escuchó con claridad la voz del mentado. No podía ser posible.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí Uryuu?! —reclamó señalándolo con el dedo índice, dispuesto a reprocharle el hecho de que estuviera en el cuarto de sus padres. ¡Ey!, que lo consideraba a Ishida un chico correcto y educado; pero se quedó con las palabras atoradas en la garganta cuando percibió enseguida que el Quincy no sólo estaba sentado al borde de la cama, por completo desnudo, sino con una erección muy visible, los anteojos puestos y esa expresión en el rostro que daban ganas de salir corriendo o -en ese caso y para Keigo- ganas de comérselo a besos.

—Esta cama es más grande —explicó con formalidad.

—¡Es la cama de mis padres!

—Ya, pero están de viaje. —Palmeó el colchón—. No te preocupes, después ordenamos y dejamos todo como está. —El chico se llevó una mano a la nuca y se desordenó el cabello, lucía confundido. Ishida suspiró en señal de hartazgo y lo instó—: Vamos, quítate la ropa y acércate.

—Pero... —parpadeó, algo estupefacto— ¿así, ahora, ya?

—¿Qué pretendías? —preguntó con cierta presunción— ¿Velas, flores, una cena romántica y alguien tocando el violín de fondo?

Pese a que parecía muy superado, Ishida también estaba siendo consumido por los nervios. No había sido fácil quebrar el hielo y tomar esa aventurada decisión, pero conociéndolo a Keigo sabía que él tendría que tomar las riendas, porque si era por Asano esa tarde no iba a suceder nada. No es que el Quincy estuviera desesperado por sexo, o bueno sí… ¿a quién podía engañar?: Joven, hombre, diecisiete años, gay, casi virgen.

Con esas palabras Keigo pareció razonar y volver en sí. A Ishida le causó algo de gracia ver la desesperación de su compañero por quitarse la ropa. Se hizo un lío con la camiseta y tuvo que ayudarlo a quitársela y cuando siguió con el pantalón casi se cae, pero en un segundo ya estaba igual que su compañero: desnudo, excitado, ansioso y nervioso.

Uryuu volvió a observarlo de arriba abajo, estaba bien equipado el muchacho. Keigo tragó saliva, sentía que esa mirada lo estaba violando literalmente. Entonces el Quincy caviló que debía ir despacio, porque en esas condiciones era fácil perder la erección y las ganas. Caminó unos centímetros hasta llegar a él y así besarlo. Fue el disparador para Keigo quien llevó las manos a la cintura del chico maravillándose con el escultural cuerpo que poseía. No por nada volvía a recordar que era un guerrero. Se sentía poca cosa a su lado y sus intentos de músculos no eran nada frente a la anatomía de Ishida, pero éste no tenía esa visión del chico. Asano era apuesto, eso no lo podía desmentir; era idiota, pero apuesto. Había más, desde ya, comenzaba a gustarle no sólo su torpe temperamento, sino la forma en que lo tocaba. Era tosco, bruto, inexperto, pero a la vez cálido, parecía expresar con cada caricia cuánto lo deseaba, y eso lo hinchaba el orgullo y le hacía desear más.

Las manos de Keigo se aferraron a la cintura del Quincy acariciándole con decoro, pero fue él quien las tomó y las bajó un poco más hasta la firmeza de los glúteos que Asano aferró. El contacto entonces fue más estrecho. Keigo abrió grande los ojos -sin dejar de besarlo- al sentir como sus erecciones se encontraban y se rozaban despertándose aún más. ¡Podía sentir el pene de Ishida palpitar contra el suyo! Que no palpitaba menos, de hecho comenzaba a sentir como cierto fluido asomaba, y no era más que el preseminal.

Uryuu enredó los dedos en la cabellera castaña de su ¿novio? descubriéndola sedosa y agradable al tacto, todavía tenía el cuero cabelludo húmedo, podía sentirlo en las yemas. Y el contacto era tan intenso que se tuvieron que separar un poco, ya sea para respirar o para apaciguarse un poco antes de volver a la carga.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ishida algo preocupado por el semblante de Keigo, pues manifestaba miedo.

El chico asintió con euforia y se dejó guiar por el Quincy, éste lo tomó de la muñeca y lo sentó en la cama para después quedarse de pie. Asano observó el miembro de su amante, erguido de manera amenazante ante el rostro. Volvió a tragar saliva, no era un nene de pecho más allá de no tener experiencia, y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que llevárselo a la boca. No era que la idea le desagrádera, en absoluto, pero temía hacer algo mal, que Uryuu se le riese o lo reprendiese, o en el peor de los casos le dijese que no servía para eso y que le convenía ser heterosexual. Nunca tan alejado de la realidad; en ese momento para Uryuu cualquier tipo de trato era tocar el cielo con las manos, sólo la idea de sentir la húmedad de la lengua chocando contra la piel del pene era sencillamente gloriosa. Es que cuando se “hizo” poco y nada, poco es mucho y más a esa edad.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo esperado, Ishida no se lo ofreció cual manjar, para su sorpresa se encorvó un poco hasta tomar directamente entre los delicados dedos el pene que aguardaba por él. El dueño dio un respingo, mitad de miedo y mitad de excitación. Sabía que Uryuu cuidaba sus manos en el sentido de que era diestro con ellas, no en vano: era arquero, y suponía que por eso serían ásperas, pero no, eran suaves. Además debía cuidarlas pues vivía de sus manualidades. Keigo sonrió, porque la mera idea le causó algo de gracia simple. No obstante esa sonrisa se borró de inmediato cuando sintió la ligera masturbación que comenzaba a realizarle. Lento y pausado, pero firme. Con apenas tres dedos contraía la piel para, sin previo aviso, aferrarlo con toda la mano. Parecía un niño curioso explorando algo, pero lejos estaba de serlo.

Keigo reprimió los gemidos -de alguna manera estúpida le daba vergüenza gemir- sin embargo no pudo por mucho tiempo. Un quejido escapó de su garganta y el cuerpo le obligó a caer de espaldas sobre la cama, fue ahí donde Ishida detuvo la masturbación para escalar sobre él y posicionarse con las piernas a los costados, aferrando la cintura de Asano como si estuviera diciéndole con el lenguaje corporal que no tenía a dónde escapar.

—Eres… muy lindo —reconoció Keigo, como si acabara de descubrir un misterio.

—Gracias —sonrió, lleno de vanidad. Y aprovechando que el chico había abierto la boca cortando un poco el clima creado, preguntó—: ¿Tienes alguna crema?

—¡Ey! —reprochó ofendido— ¡¿No vas a decirme “tú también, Keigo, eres hermoso, el sueño de mi vida”, o algo así?!

Ishida estalló en mesuradas carcajadas y Asano, al ver esa mueca espontánea y poco común, (Ishida riendo no era algo que se veía todos los días) se “enamoró” perdidamente de él en ese instante.

—¿Tienes o no? —volvió a consultar, aún divertido.

El chico, como pudo, intentó dar un poco la vuelta y alcanzar con el brazo el cajón que era de la madre. Uryuu vio un frasco de crema humectante y se estiró para tomarla y facilitarle el trabajo. Sus pieles otra vez entraron en contacto friccionándose y aprovechando la posición besó el cuello de Keigo e hizo todo eso que siempre había querido hacerle a un chico, todo eso que había fantaseado con hacerle a alguien, como besar el lóbulo de la oreja, morder las tetillas, traspasar la lengua por las nuez de Adán y descender lentamente por el vientre hasta llegar al ombligo y toparse con la erección deseosa de atención. Dejó la crema a un costado y escuchó la voz de Keigo, finita, apenas un murmullo, como si denotara pudor.

—Creo que voy a… a acabar.

Ishida se vio tentado en reír; le causaba gracia no la situación, sino la manera de decirlo, como si fuera el fin del mundo o algo irreversible. A su edad podían empalmarse frotándose contra una pared, así que eyacular una vez no era impedimento para volver a conseguir otra erección.

—¿Quieres que te haga lo que le hice a Hino y te ayude un poco?

Keigo se quedó estupefacto y sintió como el corazón le empezaba a palpitar de manera alarmante, las pulsaciones estaban aceleradas desde que Uryuu había pisado su casa, pero para esas alturas ya estaban fuera de control. Asintió reiteradas veces y con torpeza, la manera en la que Uryuu se lo había preguntado, con cierta malicia y sensualidad, lo arrastró al borde de la eyaculación, o al menos la mera mención de “hacer eso” le provocaba. Y cerró los ojos, porque el contacto de la lengua del Quincy con el glande se le hizo insoportable, su espalda se arqueó cuando los labios del chico recorrieron desde arriba, hasta llegar a la base, todo el tronco a lo largo.

En cuanto vio que algunas gotas asomaban Uryuu las recogió con la lengua, goloso y decidido, como si supiera lo que era eso y aun peor (o mejor) lo quisiera. Keigo abrió los ojos porque quería ver el momento exacto en el que Ishida se tragara hasta el fondo toda la hombría. ¡Es que no podía creerlo, al nerd de la escuela haciendo esas cosas tan pecaminosas! Pero el Quincy no le dio con el gusto enseguida, siguió jugando, porque para él también eran emociones nuevas; si bien no era la primera vez que tenía un miembro viril en la boca, las pocas veces que lo había hecho resultaron momentos fugaces, sexo oral furtivo que no sólo lo dejaba con sensación de culpa sino con insatisfacción. En cambio en el presente, ahora y con Keigo, podía disfrutar de un pene, recorrerlo, estudiarlo, saborearlo y deleitarse con la suave y calurosa textura.

Ishida comenzaba a sospechar que sería bueno en eso, porque el sexo oral definitivamente era algo que le gustaba y se le daba muy bien; porque la diferencia radicaba entre los que lo hacen porque se lo piden (por obligación) y los que lo hacen porque en verdad les excita practicarlo por todo lo que eso implica, quienes lo hacen por amor al arte (?) porque saben lo que viene después. Uryuu ya había comprobado que dar placer muchas veces era más excitante y satisfactorio que recibirlo. Y él de todos modos iba a “recibir” y como se veía la mano, mucho.

Los testículos de Keigo estaban tan endurecidos que causaban impresión, eran pequeños a comparación de los suyos, pero eran perfectos porque le cabían completamente en la boca. Keigo lanzó un quejido apagado y volvió a echarse de espaldas a la cama cuando el otro se concentró en esas redondeces.

—Ya, Uryuu… no aguanto más —lo tomó de los negros mechones, instándole a engullir el miembro y ejerciendo una mínima presión en el rictus.

Eso a Ishida le excitó. El detalle de que lo estuviera “obligando” a tragar, de alguna retorcida manera, lo motivó, y eso hizo: metió todo el pene hasta el fondo de la garganta, respirando por la nariz para evitar atragantarse (aunque igualmente lo hizo, por glotón) ahí los gemidos de Keigo empezaron a ser escandalosos y cuando quiso sentarse en la cama para retirar a Uryuu de la posición, éste se lo quitó de la boca sin dejar de sostenerlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —se preocupó, pensó que quizás le había hecho daño, que le había mordido demasiado fuerte sabiendo lo sensible que era esa zona o que le había rozado con los dientes sin percatarse.

—Voy a acabar.

Ishida volvió a la carga, indicándole con el gesto que estaba bien, que no tenía nada de malo. Fue un segundo, fue comprobar cuán dispuesto y entregado estaba Uryuu, ¡cuánto le gustaba hacer eso!, que el semen brotó como lava volcánica. Ishida intentó, pero era tanta cantidad que no pudo beber todo y bastante fue lo que se desperdició ensuciándole la mano.

Keigo lo contempló con sorpresa, no le cabían dudas al respecto: Ishida parecía tener más experiencia, pero no sabía cuánta más y temía desencadenar la furia del dragón si osaba preguntar. Uryuu era un muchacho muy particular y a veces explotaba con detalles que para el resto de la humanidad eran irrelevantes, como por ejemplo que lo confundieran con Kurosaki. Eso le ponía como un león.

—Ahora es mi turno —aseguró el Quincy trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Elevó una pierna para pasarla sobre el cuerpo de Keigo y prácticamente le obligó a recostarse ofreciéndole el pene a escasos centímetros del rostro.

—Yo… nunca... —Sonrió cerrando los ojitos—. Tendrás que enseñarme.

—No hay mucho por enseñar —alzó los hombros, indiferente—, nada más ten cuidado con los dientes, no muerdas y… hazlo con ganas. Eso es todo.

El chico juntó coraje y abrió la boca, pero la posición era la mar de incómoda. No obstante para Ishida era ideal, la simple sensación de tenerlo así, a su merced y atrapado le enardecía, y su miembro volvía a recuperar la misma firmeza que al inicio; pero para él también la posición era algo incómoda, así que se acostó sobre la cama de costado, asiendo con las rodillas el cuerpo de Asano. Guió la mirada hasta la entrepierna notando con emoción que la erección de este, o bien nunca se le había ido o bien regresaba.

No quería acabar, porque sabía que si eyaculaba después no toleraría la penetración, o eso intuía. Lo mejor era hacerlo en ese momento, estando excitado y dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de obtener la máxima complacencia. Lo distanció del cuerpo, pero Keigo parecía estar prendido a él como una sanguijuela. Al final eso de tener un pene en la boca le había gustado; reconocía que tenía su lado bueno, su lado erótico.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Asano intentando llegar con la boca a ese miembro que lentamente se distanciaba.

—Quiero que me penetres —rogó con extrema formalidad.

Casi le sangra la nariz con esa clara invitación. Se quedó sin aire, ¿en verdad iba a pasar? ¿En verdad iba a penetrar a Uryuu? Dios, si era un sueño húmedo, que por favor su hermana no lo despertara con un grito, como solía hacer. Pero pese a la emoción, Keigo se sintió un poco desilusionado cuando el pelinegro tomó más distancia para ponerse de pie y llegar hasta las prendas que había regadas por el suelo, acaso ¿se pensaba vestir? ¿Se iba a ir? ¿Había dicho algo que lo ofendió? ¡Siempre igual, Keigo, nunca cambias! Creyó que sí, que de nuevo de alguna forma la había embarrado, pero no… el chico nada más había ido en busca de un condón que había llevado para ese fin. El detalle de que el Quincy estuviera tan preparado y decidido volvía a encenderlo.

—¿Sabes cómo colocarlo? —preguntó Keigo, no sólo para dejar en claro que él no tenía la más pálida idea, sino para tratar de ver qué tanta experiencia tenía Uryuu en ese tema, si era virgen o no.

—Soy hijo de médico, ¿eso te dice algo?

Asano sonrió, debía ser una tortura, y vaya que lo era. Hablar con Ryuuken de cualquier tema era exasperante, aun más de sexo.

—Ey, Uryuu —murmuró observando como el mentado rompía con los dientes el envoltorio, pero se quedó a medio decir cuando sintió la mano tomándole el pene.

—¿Estás nervioso?

—Pero más ansioso —quería dejarle en claro también que tenía intenciones de llegar a más, no quedarse sólo con eso. Sí, podía ser apresurado, no hacía una semana se habían dado el primer beso, pero Uryuu eran tan avasallador, tan decidido que se sentía arrastrado por una ola imaginaria.

—¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?

Keigo negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no importaba, no era momento para preguntarle si era virgen, y en tal caso ¿qué importaba? Lo tenía ahora consigo, era por y para él. Debía darle las gracias, entonces, a los que estuvieron antes, si es que los hubo y a esas alturas ya daba por hecho que sí.

Ishida había dado a entender segundos o minutos atrás que sabía cómo colocar un profiláctico, pero a la hora de la verdad y con los nervios que sabía disimular con creces se le complicó un poco.

—Bien —instó Keigo al verlo indeciso, se tomó el pene sacudiéndolo.

Ishida reaccionó con ese aspaviento estirándose para tomar la crema. El tiempo se detuvo o corrió en cámara lenta desde que abrió el pote, se colocó un poco en la mano y ¡Oh Dios! llevó esos dedos hasta las nalgas en claras intenciones de dilatarse y lubricarse. La mera imagen era orgásmica para Keigo.

Uryuu se mordió los labios al sentir su propia mano acariciando esa zona, zona que en pocos minutos sería profanada. Sí, no descubría recién que era sodomita y que le encantaba serlo, bien por él, porque eso significaba que disfrutaría enormemente el encuentro. Se ubicó encima de Keigo, pero se quedó quieto y pensativo en esa posición.

—Mejor ven arriba —pidió, saliendo de inmediato para acostarse.

—Pero… yo no… —negó efusivamente con la cabeza— no tengo experiencia.

Y entonces vio en los ojos del Quincy, claros como el cristal, todo el miedo. Quería lucir superado, pero esa faceta se estaba desmoronando finalmente.

—¿Y qué te crees, que yo sí? —cuestionó y Asano mostró sorpresa, detalle que le molestó un poco y le arrastró a explicarse—. No es lo mismo masturbarse con el mango de un cepillo a que te penetren propiamente con un pene.

Keigo casi sucumbe al oír esa confesión tan personal, y su lado más morboso despertó; tomó aire porque de repente éste se había acabado en el planeta y su cerebro había hecho cortocircuito por la falta. La imagen de Ishida masturbándose era escandalosa, inmoral, y le encantaba.

—Bueno —accedió Asano yéndosele al humo como lobo a su presa. Ishida se sobresaltó ante el arrebato, pero se mentalizó que era Keigo: no iba a hacerle nada que no le gustara (porque le gustaba todo, y mucho) y en caso de querer parar, sabía con fe ciega que Keigo pararía. Y sino, en última instancia, podía recurrir a la violencia.

Asano situó el pene entre las nalgas del Quincy escuchando el primer gemido claro de él. Se abrió más de piernas permitiéndole a Keigo acomodarse para empezar a empujar.

—D-Despacio —solicitó colocando una mano sobre el vientre para marcarle el ritmo. Inspiró aire justo a tiempo, antes que Asano diera una estocada firme para introducir un poco más el miembro en esa estrechez.

—¿Estás bien? —La expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amante era alarmante.

—Duele —en cuanto percibió que Keigo iba a salir, agregó—; pero sigue… sigue —instó— no pares hasta… llegar… hasta llegar al fondo.

Uryuu intentó concentrarse, en pensar que el dolor era pasajero, que era normal, que pronto sentiría placer, pero no dejó de ser una tortura al principio, sin embargo Keigo había adoptado una postura seria y decidida que de cierta forma le daba seguridad a él, le hacía sentir deseado. Un hombre lo deseaba y lo estaba poseyendo, y esa idea, poco a poco, comenzó a colarse en su interior motivándolo. Y para cuando empezó a sentir que su propio pene reaccionaba, atrapado entre su anatomía y la de Keigo, éste había llegado al tan aclamado final pues podía sentir los testículos contra las nalgas. Suspiró, ya que era glorioso. Sí, lo era; por fin tenía dentro de él un pene y no algo, por fin se acababan sus fogosas masturbaciones (o no, pero no serían tan necesarias). Ya éstas no le satisfacían, no como cuando se tenía quince años. En ese entonces todo era nuevo, y lo que comenzó con una inocente masturbación masculina pasó a ser una sodomita. Primero un dedo, luego dos, y luego tres no eran suficiente, y el mango del cepillo también dejó de serlo con el tiempo.

Más, siempre quería más.

—Ya… —avisó Keigo frunciendo la frente, podía sentir como la virginidad de Uryuu le aferraba el miembro causándole tanto dolor como placer— ya está toda adentro.

—Lo sé. —Tragó saliva experimentando la invasión cuando Keigo comenzó a moverse. Lo hacía lento, detalle que agradeció—. Espera…

—¿Qué pasa? —Notó como intentaba incorporarse.

—No salgas —pidió—, pero déjame ir arriba.

Malabares tuvieron que hacer para lograr cambiar de posición sin que el pene dejara de ocupar el reducido espacio, pero Uryuu sabía por experiencia que cuando algo (en esta caso el pene) salía de esa forma dolía horrores y después se tornaba imposible tolerar la fricción. No tenía intenciones de perder la erección ni la excitación.

Lo consiguieron, fue tragicómica la escena, pero ellos no estaban para reír, estaban para disfrutar lo más que podían de eso nuevo que comenzaban a experimentar. Porque Uryuu recién vislumbraba la diferencia radical de una masturbación (fría y mecánica) del contacto con otro cuerpo y otra piel, manos recorriéndole y ojos revelando deseo.

Asano poco a poco se fue soltando, y lo que eran al inicio caricias tímidas se convirtieron en caricias osadas. Los glúteos de Uryuu invitaban a ser manoseados hasta el hartazgo. Necesitaba comprobar que en verdad estaba pasando, como si todavía no pudiera creerlo, y llevó la mano hasta abajo recorriendo la línea que dividía las nalgas hasta llegar a la base de su pene y efectivamente, estaba introducido por completo en el ano del Quincy. Este tomó esa ligera caricia como una nueva invitación y empezó a hamacarse, gradualmente.

Keigo le apretó por la cintura sin percatarse de lo blanca y por ende delicada que era la piel, y enseguida una marca apareció. Ejercía presión con los dedos porque de alguna forma tenía que contenerse y recién habían empezado. Un gemido por parte de Asano fue el desencadenante para Ishida, estiró la cabeza hacia atrás y con el cuerpo ya acostumbrado a la invasión tomó más confianza y aceleró el vaivén.

—Oh, Dios —jadeó Keigo con la boca entreabierta.

El Quincy se concentró en su propio placer, mentalizándose de manera perturbadora que un hombre lo estaba poseyendo, y sin querer un pensamiento se le escapó (que de ser otra la situación, a alguien como a él le avergonzaría hasta la médula).

—Sí… esto quería. —Con los ojos cerrados y esa expresión de “Dios, me muero de placer” que arrastraba a Keigo al borde del orgasmo otra vez.

—U-Uryuu... —Quería advertirle, aconsejarle que dejara de ser tan endemoniadamente sexy o eyacularía estrepitosamente, pero el Quincy parecía ido, ignorante al mundo circundante. Y el movimiento de caderas se acrecentó hasta convertirse en un movimiento desesperado y alocado, y los gemidos tan masculinos de Ishida avisando que le faltaba poco para tocar la cima le hacían perder la razón.

Ishida no sabía qué le pasaba, pero su cuerpo parecía “poseído”, se aferró con desesperación a la anatomía de su amante, con las piernas primero, luego con las manos apretando los brazos del pobre chico y más tarde echando su cuerpo sobre el de él, para poder besarlo y así acallar el grito que nacería porque estaba a punto. El pene se rozó apenas con el vientre de ambos y el semen escapó a raudales. El cuerpo de Uryuu se estremeció, parecía tiritar de frío, pero no era más que el orgasmo, uno poderoso, uno como nunca tuvo ni recordaría tener. Entonces el subir y bajar frenético fue menguando poco a poco, con quejidos delicados que surgían de la boca que había atrapado la de Keigo dejándolo sin aire. Todo eso era tanto para Asano, tenerlo a Uryuu gimiendo en su rostro, relajado y disfrutando de una lenta penetración, que le llevó a buscar su propia eyaculación. No supo cómo, pero se las ingenió para moverse él ante la pasividad del Quincy: lo abrazó por la cintura y realizó los movimientos pélvicos que la posición le permitían, Ishida le dio con el gusto y se dejó hacer, no pasó mucho hasta que Keigo exhaló un gemido desvergonzado (al fin) anunciando que estaba obteniendo el segundo orgasmo del día.

Había sido celestial. Había sido desastroso en más de un sentido, porque estaban embadurnados en semen y les dolía horrores el cuerpo, pero ¿qué más podían pedir? No todas las primeras veces podían considerarse un éxito y ellos habían tenido la fortuna de pertenecer al reducido grupo que podía decir “Oh, por Kami, esto es genial” y quería repetirlo. La sonrisa complacida de Keigo intentaba decir eso al menos, pero Uryuu en cambio volvió a adoptar una actitud huraña como al inicio. Asano no se inmutó por eso, descubría que Uryuu era de aparentar en cuanto al porte. Podía parecer un chico rudo (y lo era), incluso borde, pero era igualmente adorable y de noble corazón.

No era más que una fachada porque en cuanto lo abrazó con ternura, Ishida le correspondió. No por mucho, necesitaba “atender” esa primera vez: ir al baño, higienizarse y tomar distancia para analizar con meditación zen lo que había pasado. Le daba vergüenza preguntarle si podía bañarse así que sólo expresaría que necesitaba ir al lavabo, pero Keigo lo dejó mudo de asombro cuando al tomar distancia se le tiró de encima.

—Ey, quítate el condón —reprendió cual padre, y con algo de asco (sí, no podía dejar de lado su naturaleza) se encargó él de quitárselo y hacerle un nudo para luego dejarlo a un costado de la cama puesto dentro del paquete desde donde había salido—. ¿Qué pasa? —De haber tenido los lentes puestos se los habría ajustado. Keigo lucía extraño.

El mentado lo tomó de un brazo y se acostó sobre él al grito de:

—Nada… es que… ¡es que te amo, Ishida!

—¡Vas muy rápido! —reprochó algo abochornado por semejante declaración—. ¡¿Cómo vas a decirme algo así?! ¡Amar a alguien es... Dios Santo, Asano! ¡Ni siquiera nos llamamos por los nombres y ya me dices que me amas! ¡Hace poco más de una semana no podías ni verme!

—Pero hoy te amo —repitió dolido.

Una fugaz sonrisa asomó en los labios de Uryuu y le acarició la cabeza como si se tratara de un perro, o como si estuviera diciendo “pobrecito” (no debía burlarse, no fuera a ser cosa que Dios se lo pagara dándole un hijo así).

—¿Puedo usar el baño? —consultó. Keigo frunció el ceño muy molesto y se cruzó de brazos, aún acostado boca arriba. Siempre que le hacía un cumplido Ishida salía con cualquier cosa. El Quincy pareció adivinar su pensamiento puesto que se acercó hasta quedar sobre él, enfrentándole el rostro—. Para mí no es fácil, ¿ok? —dijo con rigidez—. No es fácil decir las cosas, cómo me siento y lo que me pasa. Soy así.

Asano dulcificó las facciones relajándolas por completo y apoyó una mano sobre el brazo del chico en una reconfortante caricia que lo invitaba a acostarse sobre él.

—Está bien, no importa… igual sé que me quieres —aseguró lejos de hacerse el importante— porque es eso o eres masoquista para querer estar conmigo.

Uryuu sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—El masoquista eres tú —si se ponían a hablar de carácter y personalidades él salía perdiendo. No existía ser más retorcido: era altanero, obsesivo, orgulloso… Siempre dejaba de lado lo positivo, pero Keigo se encargaría de hacerle ver ese lado bueno. Como por ejemplo que era el primero siempre en ofrecer ayuda, que a su manera sabía estar con la gente, que era altruista, ¡ey,! Arriesgaba su vida cada noche y cada día con el fin de detener a los hollows; así que sí, podía ser todo lo borde que quisiera—. Gracias por querer estar conmigo —murmuró, besándole la clavícula porque era lo que más cerca tenía.

—Es todo un honor para mí ser el teniente marica de un Quincy.

—Los Quincy no tenemos tenientes —aclaró con seriedad, elevando la cabeza para mirarlo. Sabía que se refería al taller de la escuela, pero el momento ideal para sacar a relucir la doctrina.

—¿Ah, no?

—Sólo los shinigamis necesitan tenientes y un escuadrón completo… —explicó como si estuviera dando una información universalmente aceptada— porque son más débiles.

—¿De verdad? —parpadeó. Todo ese mundo le daba mucha curiosidad y con algo de gracia agregó—: ¡¿Vas a protegerme cuando esté en peligro?!

—No —dijo con una frialdad que partía al medio, encima agregó devastándolo—: tienes que hacerte hombre. —Al ver que estaba a punto de replicarle le regaló una minúscula sonrisa para darle a entender que era una broma.

—Malo —se quejó con un ligero mohín infantil de fastidio. Se produjo un breve silencio, que duró hasta que el Quincy recapacitó.

—Ey, tu hermana… ¿a qué hora volvía? —Al oír eso Keigo se lo sacó de encima con brusquedad para ponerse de pie desesperado.

Se vistieron con rapidez, no había tiempo para despedidas. La hermana si bien no le había dado horario podía llegar en cualquier momento, así que lo mejor era partir cuanto antes. Se despidieron en la puerta con un beso efímero sabiendo que al otro día se verían en la escuela. Cuando Ishida terminó de cruzar el umbral y tomar la calle, Mizuho volvía alcanzando a verlo de espaldas; lo reconocía como el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

Por fin su hermano se dignaba a llamar a alguien que pudiera ayudarlo con la escuela, ¡nunca lo veía estudiando! Y así le iba también, tenía las peores notas del curso, en la universidad se las vería negras (bien sabía ella de eso). Cuando ingresó a la casa fue nomás ver el rostro de Keigo que lo “olió” enseguida. Lo señaló con el dedo y el ceño fruncido. Esa cara la conocía muy bien, era una expresión que Keigo tenía desde pequeño, que parecía estar diciendo “yo no fui, ¡lo juro! y no lo volveré a hacer”.

—¡Ey, mocoso!

—Hola, Mizuho, ¿quieres juego? —Neurasténico empezó a danzar por toda la casa, mostrándole los dos vasos y tratando de hacerle entender que era para ella.

—Algo hiciste. —Asintió despacio, reiteradas veces y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿De qué hablas? —Rió con nerviosismo, pero su hermana lo conocía demasiado bien para su disgusto.

—¡No me mientas! —Señaló hacia afuera, acaso ¿había invitado al chico y a dos chicas más para hacer cochinadas?

Ella no estaba al tanto de los rumores, pero Karakura es un pueblo chico y sabía que la reputación de Uryuu había decrecido en el último tiempo. No es que tuviera fama de perdido, pero no le parecía extraña la posibilidad de que su hermano hubiera hecho una fiesta íntima. Al fin y al cabo estaba en la edad. Lo mataba, porque no tenía derecho a divertirse de esa forma antes que ella, ¡ella era mayor! E Ikkaku no iba a su casa por culpa de Keigo (no, ese pensamiento no tenía nada que ver con la situación, pero ella no perdía oportunidad de recordarlo tampoco)

—De verdad, estuve estudiando. —Quiso matarse en ese momento, ¡como si Mizuho le fuese a creer que ÉL estaba estudiando! Pero contrario a lo especulado, la chica se mesuró realizando una mueca con los labios de aceptación. Le cerraba, por algo había visto al nerd del curso de su hermano saliendo de la casa. Lo mejor sería dejar de ser tan retorcida y de pensar siempre lo peor; pero cuando fue hasta su cuarto para colocarse el piyama y pasó frente a la habitación de sus padres pegó el grito en el cielo, que no era idiota.

—¡KEIGO!

El mentado se llevó una mano a la frente, ¡cierto! Se había olvidado no sólo de acomodar el desastre que habían hecho con las sábanas sino aun peor de tirar el profiláctico usado. Salió corriendo de la casa flameando y escapando a tiempo de la furia de su hermana y de las embarazosas preguntas que no tardarían en llegar. No obstante, pese a la imagen que tenía de ella, Mizuho no dejaba de ser su hermana y de quererlo así, tan idiota como era.

Es que todos, de alguna u otra forma, en mayor o menor medida, lo terminaban adorando. Ni Ishida Uryuu había sido la excepción.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hino no es un OC, es del canon de Bleach, el puesto número 50 en la lista de alumnos. No sé cómo es el diseño de personaje, jamás lo vi ni me preocupé por buscarlo, pero me parecía oportuno aclararles que en éste fic no hay oc's.
> 
> *Esta expresión la coloco siempre en mis fics. Es un aspecto de Uryuu que me encanta resaltar. Él suele recordar en los primeros capítulos que a su abuelo se le hacía intolerable ver una cara triste, y doy por hecho que en toda esa personalidad altanera y hosca se esconde esa necesidad o intolerancia (más bien) a ver una expresión de tristeza en el otro.
> 
> Mi fic tiene una visión muy occidental de la homosexualidad, pero hay que tener en cuenta que los japoneses no ven la homosexualidad de la misma forma. Ellos no ven personas homosexuales, sino actos, ahí a que sean más tolerantes con la idea, ¿se entiende? Podríamos decir que éste es un fic muy yankee o de película pochoclera, como se dice en mi país XDXDXD Igualmente espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
